What i don't see
by VirgiFedeli
Summary: ¿Me creerían si les dijera que en realidad nunca la vi aunque siempre la tuve en frente? Pero creo que más bien fue mi orgullo y necedad lo que no me dejaba verla, y lo que terminó apartándola de mí. Yo la alejé, yo la desprecié, yo la lastimé...Dicen que si el amor es verdadero resiste tiempo y distancia, me aferraré a eso, porque ahora me doy cuenta que en realidad siempre la amé
1. Capítulo I

**_Capítulo I_**

 _Todos conocemos de manual esa mítica frase hecha:_ _ **"No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes"**_ _. Y, en cierto modo, nadie objeta contra ella, cada uno sabe que es cierto. Pero verdaderamente no es lo mismo decirlo, como simple sabiduría popular, a hacerlo con el más genuino sentimiento de pérdida en tu corazón._

 _¿Cómo no ver algo que durante tanto tiempo pareció ser tan obvio delante de ti? ¿Se podía ser tan ciego? Él podía asegurar que sí, esas cosas pasan, e irremediablemente no pudo percatarse de ello si no hasta que se esfumó delante suyo._

 _Es curioso, jamás lo había notado, pero cuando comenzaba a percibirlo se fue, haciéndolo ver que su alrededor no era lo mismo sin ello._

 _Aunque, si era sincero consigo mismo, en realidad nunca lo quiso ver. No porque sabía que estaba ahí, si no porque el sentimiento de verlo era diferente, su mirada sobre ello opacaba todo su brillo, creando una falsa ilusión a su corazón, creyendo fielmente en ella, ignorando la verdad._

 _Entonces, ¿se puede no ver algo tan obvio? Si, es posible. A todos les pasa, pero él jamás se perdonaría el provocarse ahora sentir ese sentimiento tan amargo que se escurría por su garganta hasta su estómago._

 _¿Si la hubiese conocido en otras circunstancias, hubiera sido igual?_

 _¿Cuantas palabras necias le pudo dar?_

 _Ya no sabía con seguridad que sentimientos denotaba su corazón al recordar ese día de verano, cuando la conoció._

* * *

—¿Nuevos…vecinos?

—Así es, los de la casa de en frente —la mujer apiló el plato que acababa de lavar sobre los otros ya relucientes, para así continuar con el siguiente.

—¿Y yo también tengo que ir? —refunfuñó molesto.

—No exactamente, los invité para dentro de una hora.

—¡¿Qué?! —Se apoyó abruptamente con ambas palmas de sus manos sobre la mesa—¡Mamá no puedes! ¡Hoy iría a jugar a la casa de Gary! —Ella se volteó a verlo mientras comenzaba a quitarse el delantal.

—Ash no te comportes así, además, siempre vas a lo de Gary.

—¡Pero hoy le quería mostrar lo bien que subo al árbol! Siempre se burla de mi porque él lo aprendió antes —en su imaginación apareció la cara de su arrogante amigo y apretó los puños del coraje.

—Siempre están compitiendo entre ustedes, deberías tomártelo con más calma —ella lo miró algo preocupada y el negó efusivamente con la cabeza.

—¡Eso jamás! Es mi eterno rival —sus puños se apretaron delante de su rostro y su madre veía esa expresión como algo de todos los días.

—Pues tu eterno rival tendrá que esperar hasta mañana, porque hoy tenemos visitas —comenzó a caminar fuera de la cocina y él la siguió desesperado.

—¡Pero es que, mamá…! —gritó detrás del marco pero ella no lo dejó terminar.

—Ve a cambiarte y lávate los diente, no falta mucho para que estén aquí —vio su figura desaparecer doblando el pasillo hacía la escalera y bufó muy molesto.

¡Genial! Ahora tenía que cancelar su venganza contra Gary para hacer el papel de "anfitrión amable" con los vecinos…Bueno, a lo mejor y tenían niños de sus edad con los que podría jugar. Con esa idea en mente se dirigió a su habitación dispuesto a cumplir la orden de su madre.

* * *

Su cara de disconformidad no mostraba pudor alguno, lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos. Delante de él tenía a sus visitas, y se trataba de lo último que quisiera ver, remarcando la mala suerte de su día.

Era una niña, esas que lloraban por todo y les gustaban cosas tontas. Tenía ojos azules y su cabello era largo y de un color rubio miel. Lo miraba como con miedo mientras se escondía detrás de las piernas de su madre.

—Ella es Serena —la castaña madre de la dichosa niña se hizo a un lado para así presentarla.

La chica se cohibió en su lugar al sentirse el centro de atención y Ash solo la miraba con desagrado.

—Ash preséntate —su mamá lo empujó un poco más cerca de ella y él se quejó por lo bajo.

—Soy Ash —sonó seco y desvió un poco la mirada.

—Mu-mucho gusto. S-soy Serena —musitó estrujando fuerte con sus manos la falda de su vestido.

—Si ya lo sé…

—¿Por qué no van a jugar afuera? —la mirada desconcertada de Ash no tardó en llegar a su madre. Pero ésta, levantando una ceja, lo amonestó obligándolo a obedecerle.

—Bien…—masculló por lo bajo.

—Te encargo a Serena Ash —le habló la señora vecina.

—Así es hijo. Debes cuidarla, ¿de acuerdo? —evitó otra batalla de miradas con su progenitora y solo aceptó de mala gana.

Ash caminaba muy por delante suyo y Serena intentaba seguirle el paso. En el momento en que se detuvo al cruzar la puerta que daba al jardín ella chocó con su espalda.

—¿A qué quieres jugar? —volteó a verla con una expresión escéptica.

—Bu-bueno y-yo…

—¿Por qué tartamudeas tanto? ¿Qué, te cuesta? —la mirada que él le imponía la hacía sentirse muy nerviosa. Siguió balbuceando, ya no quería responder. El azabache rodo los ojos. No solo era una niña, sino además una molesta —. Haz lo que quieras, solo no te metas en problemas —colocó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y comenzó a alejarse de ella hacía donde estaba el balón de futbol.

La pelimiel solo podía ver como su espalda se alejaba, y con un triste suspiro se dispuso a caminar en dirección contraria.

Vagueó unos momentos buscando con la mirada algo interesante con lo que poder entretenerse, entonces su vista se concentró en un arbusto de rosas en el límite con el jardín vecino. Su expresión cambió a una maravillada y sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a aquellas flores.

Puso sus manos con delicadeza alrededor de una de ellas y aspiró su olor, tan pulcro y fragante. Estaba tan sumergida en esa sensación embargante que el sonido abrupto de un fuerte ladrido la desconcertó.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio delante de ella el rostro gruñidor de un perro que, para su mente infantil, era enorme y aterrador.

Ahogó un grito mientras caía sentada y acto seguido retrocedió arrastrándose. El can saltó el arbusto y se le acercaba lentamente. Al mirar sus enormes fauces unas cuantas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, apretó fuerte su puño en su pecho y cerró los ojos para ya no mirar.

Notó debajo de sus parpados como la luz del sol era ligeramente obstruida y cuando los abrió la figura de la espalda de Ash volvió a aparecer delante suyo.

—¡Este no es tu patio Chester! —el perro amagó a lanzarse sobre el chico, pero él fue más rápido y con el balón en sus pies lo pateo en su dirección dándole de lleno en su cara. Oyó el quejido agudo del animal y vio como salía corriendo en la dirección en la que llegó.

Ella, aún sorprendida, vio como Ash se volteaba a verla y se acercaba.

—¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Nunca debes provocar a Chester, pudo haberte lastimado! —Su corazón también se había acelerado, ¡había prometido que la protegería! Y más allá de eso, no pudo negar el miedo que le invadió al pensar en lo que pudo haber sucedido si no llegaba a tiempo. Cuando la conmoción de la situación comenzó a dimensionarse en su mente sus ojos volvieron a cristalizarse y no pudo evitar lanzarse a él y abrazar su abdomen con fuerzas mientras lloraba aterrada. El azabache se sorprendió por tan repentina acción, pero de alguna forma la entendía— O-oye ya no llores, ya pasó —Su intento por tranquilizarla hizo que ella levantara la vista hacía él causándole una extraña sensación en el pecho al mirarla de ese modo.

Se quedó sumergida en esos ojos castaños que en ese momento la hacían sentir contenida, y no pudo evitar pensar: ¿Qué hubiese sido de ella si él no estaba para ayudarla?

A partir de ese momento su mirada para con él cambió de miedo a una admiración total. Volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza temiendo soltarlo.

—Gra-gracias por salvarme —pronunció contra su cuerpo.

Ash se sintió incómodo y un molesto dolor en el pecho comenzó a fastidiarlo. Sin duda lo provocaba estar tan cerca de esa niña, debía actuar rápido. La tomó por los hombros y la alejó un poco de él.

—Bueno, supongo que ya no puedo dejarte sola aquí —desvió la mirada y ella se sintió culpable por su torpeza—. Pues entonces vayamos a jugar adentro —Se levantó aún sin mirarla y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia dentro de la casa. Ella corrió tras él.

—¿Ju-jugarás conmigo? —cuestionó sorprendida cuando lo pudo alcanzar.

—Bueno no puedo dejarte sola, ¿no? Tengo que cuidarte.

Una sonrisa con un sonrojo se hicieron visibles en su rostro, y asintiendo feliz siguió caminando detrás de él, observando su espalda que la protegería de todo a partir de ese momento, y eso la hacía sentirse segura junto a él. Ya no tenía de que temer, él estaría para protegerla.

La miró por él rabillo del ojo percatándose de su sonrisa. Ese incómodo dolor en el pecho volvió a aparecer y regresó bufando la vista al frente. Solo la ayudó porque tenía que hacerlo. Para él, ella seguía siendo una niña muy molesta.

* * *

 **¡Hola chicos!**

 **Sep ando inspirada como ya les dije.**

 **Pero esta historia la venía pensando hace como uno mes o más.**

 **Es mi primer AU y como verán las personalidades tanto de Ash como de Serena estarán algo OoC sobre todo Ash pero es parte de la trama.**

 **Espero que les guste la idea. Tendrá varios timeskip así que ya podrán imaginarse de que tratará.**

 **Subiré un capítulo por semana y serán así de pequeños.**

 **Bueno, bueno intentaré un capítulo por semana, pero con lo fácil que los escribo creo que podré...¡hagamos el intento! xD**

 **No será muy largo así que espero que lo disfruten.**

 **¡Sin más que decir me despido chicos!**

 **¡Bye, bye!**


	2. Capítulo II

_**Capítulo II**_

Miró desde la ventana de su cuarto como esa cabellera pelimiel se dirigía hacía su casa, y resopló con fastidió ante tal imagen.

Serena, su vecina desde que tiene seis años y con quien su madre lo obligó a estar todos los días desde entonces. Cada navidad, año nuevo, cumpleaños y cualquier festividad que existiera la pasaban juntos o al menos se visitaban.

Seguía manteniendo su pensamiento de que era una niña molesta y rara, siempre que se asustaba o se sentía insegura -lo cual era, prácticamente, siempre- se ocultaba detrás suyo y esperaba alguna intervención de su parte, como si fuera una especie de escudo para ella. ¿Y el que podía hacer? Ni que fuera su guardaespaldas. Pero su madre no tenía la misma idea, y siempre tuvo la obligación de cuidar de ella, y estaba seguro que Serena se aprovechaba de eso.

Pero lo que más le irritaba de estar con la chica, era esa molesta sensación en el pecho; como un pequeño dolor pero no tan irritante, aunque si para él, lo detestaba y mucho.

No negaba que cuando jugaban juntos sus pensamientos con respecto a ella desaparecían por completo y en verdad se divertía, claro porque eran niños, cuando jugaban todo valía lo mismo, ¿cierto?

Sacudió su cabeza para abandonar sus pensamientos, debía alistarse para ir a la escuela. Giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió al baño para comenzar con su aseo matutino.

* * *

—Buenos días señora Ketchum.

—¡Oh Serena! Buenos días linda —la mujer mostró su amable sonrisa y se hizo a un lado mientras abría por completo la puerta de su casa—. Adelante pasa.

Serena siguió a la mayor por el recorrido, tan conocido para ella, hacía la cocina de aquel hogar. Todas sus tardes jugando con Ash, a cualquier cosa que se les pudiera ocurrir en su infinita mente infantil, habían tenido como muchos de sus escenarios las paredes de aquella morada. Una tierna sonrisa se formó en sus labios al recordar a su adorado y único amigo.

Desde que se mudó hace tres años Ash había sido la primera persona que había conocido, y estaba eternamente agradecida con el azabache por brindarle su amistad. Ella no era de tener muchas, su timidez e inseguridad hacían que el tener amigos, o al menos una conversación fluida con otros chicos, fuese algo imposible para su atemorizada mente.

Que el chico estuviese siempre con ella y la protegiera de los "peligros" del mundo –o al menos la escuela- era algo que atesoraba en su corazón con mucho cariño y devoción.

—¿Quieres algo? ¿Ya desayunaste? —la cariñosa voz de la madre de su amigo la hizo salir de su letargo.

—Sí, no se preocupe —le dirigió una sonrisa educada y luego sus ojos se posaron en el marco de la cocina que daba al pasillo — ¿Se quedó dormido otra vez? —no pudo evitar soltar una sutil risa que intentó ocultar débilmente con su mano.

—No lo creo, lo llamé hace un rato y me había contestado —Delia se asomó hacía el pasillo y colocando una mano abierta al costado de su boca soltó un sonoro grito en dirección a las escaleras — ¡Ash, date prisa o se les hará tarde!

—Ya voy…—el azabache bajaba por las escaleras mientras soltaba un bostezo y mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

—¡Buenos días Ash! —la pelimiel salió de la cocina a su encuentro con una radiante sonrisa. De nuevo ese molesto cosquilleo en el pecho hacía aparición, pero como siempre lo ignoró.

—Buenos días —respondió neutral.

Luego de un desayuno exprés para el azabache salieron corriendo hacía la escuela siendo despedidos por la madre del chico.

Ya a media cuadra pudieron oír el ruido de la campana, y se desesperaron al saber lo que eso se significaba.

—¡Maldición! ¡Serena apresurémonos o llegaremos tarde! —tomó la mano de ella y la jaló para comenzar a correr desesperadamente hacia el edificio.

Un sutil rubor se apoderó de las mejillas de la chica al sentir nuevamente la mano de él tomando la suya, y es que le encantaba esa sensación. El, como siempre, ignoró el hormigueo que su mano le producía, y la sensación que le generaba el que sea tan pequeña.

Cuando ya recorrían los pasillos de la escuela sus pasos hacían eco, pero se perdían ante el murmullo de todos los niños que allí estaban.

—¡A-Ash, espera un poco! —jadeó agotada mientras intentaba seguirle el paso.

—¡Mira ya casi llegamos! —sintió su manos deslizase de la suya y luego escuchó un ruido seco. Volteó rápidamente su cuerpo hacía atrás solo para ver a la pelimiel que yacía en el suelo —¡rayos! —exclamó frustrado para luego acercarse con desesperación a ella—¡Serena, Serena, ¿estás bien?! —colocó su mano sobre su hombro y lo movió con fuerza, preso del miedo que le generaba hacer enojar a su madre por su torpeza, o al menos eso quería creer.

Ella se removió un poco para seguidamente levantar el rostro hacía él mostrándole una débil sonrisa.

—S-si no te preocupes. Fui una torpe, perdón —apoyó ambas manos sobre el piso e intentó sentarse.

El azabache sintió una punzada de culpa tras sus palabras, había sido muy brusco con ella, sabiendo que no podía serlo al conocer lo delicada que era. Aunque su orgullo no le permitiría aceptarlo.

—Pu-pues sí, ¡ten más cuidado la próxima! —intentó fruncir el seño ante ella y la vio asentir con la cabeza— Al menos estas bien…—Suspiró aliviado. Se puso de pie y le extendió su mano — Anda vamos, tenemos que llegar a clase.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces ante su gesto para luego regalarle una tierna sonrisa junto a unas sonrojadas mejillas. No pudo evitar pensar que se veía adorable sumando el poco polvo que tenía sobre su nariz.

Pensamiento que aniquiló en segundos.

Cuando ella se hubo levantado la guió, ahora con lentitud, por el pasillo hacía su salón, aún les quedaba algo de tiempo.

—¡¿Otra vez con tu novia Ketchum?! —la inconfundible y molesta voz de Gary se oyó a sus espaldas, cuando se volteó pudo verlo reírse junto a otros niños, y eso hacía hervir su sangre. ¡Siempre tenía que soportar las burlas por andar cuidando de esa niña rara!

Serena en cambió se sonrojó aún más de los normal e inclinó su rostro hacía el suelo visiblemente avergonzada.

—¡No molestes Gary! —soltó irritado para luego voltearse y seguir su camino ahora más apresurado. Estaba molesto y se notaba en su ceño fruncido, ¿y cómo no? Si el irritante cosquilleo en su mano volvía a invadirlo, y todo por culpa de ella.

¡Definitivamente no le gustaba esa niña molesta!

* * *

 **¡Hola gente!**

 **Aquí vengo con este segundo capítulo de esta pequeña historia.**

 **Apenas y está empezando pero en este capítulo ya se van definiendo como serán las cosas...**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **¡Gracias por sus reviews, favs y follows!**

 **Estén atentos porque a principios de la semana actualizaré Forelsket ;)**

 **¡Sin más que decir me despido!**

 **¡Bye, bye!**


	3. Capítulo III

_**Capítulo III**_

Acomodó, como ultimo retoque, la vincha en su cabeza, la cual tenía unas pequeñas flores artificiales blancas. Se observó en el espejo junto a su armario balanceando la falda de su vestido blanco estampado con muchas florcitas rosas y sus zapatitos bailarina también blancos.

Por eso adoraba la primavera, las flores para ella eran lo más bello y delicado que podía existir en el mundo, y vestirlas la hacían sentirse como si fuera una de ellas.

Tomó la camperita de hilo color rosa pastel que había sobre su cama y se la colocó. A pesar de estar a mitad de primavera el aire podía ser muy engañoso.

Dirigió su vista al calendario que había apoyado sobre su escritorio, confirmando la fecha enmarcada con mucha emoción:

" _Mayo 22. Cumpleaños de Ash!"_

Sonrió ampliamente y enmarcó sus ojos. Hoy era el cumpleaños de su mejor amigo, y estaba muy emocionada por pasarlo junto a él y verlo sonreír durante todo el día.

Desvió su vista de nuevo al escritorio y tomó con ambas manos el pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de regalo que había sobre su pila de libros de la escuela. Lo puso contra su pecho y, cerrando los ojos, suspiró.

Le había costado todo un año ahorrar por él, y toda una tarde de recorrido por el centro de la ciudad buscándolo. Tenía que ser perfecto.

Bajó las escaleras hacía el pasillo y pasó por la puerta de la cocina para despedirse de su madre. Salió por la puerta principal para cruzar la calle en un recorrido muy frecuentado, cuyo fin era siempre el mismo, esa enorme puerta blanca de madera que era la entrada al hogar de su adorado azabache.

De sólo imaginar su feliz rostro la hacía ruborizar. Y es que, aunque no muchas veces se lo mostrara, cuando jugaban ella podía apreciarlo de manera más intima; como si esa sonrisa que le mostraba en aquellos momentos fuese lo más puro y genuino que él tenía, y era solo para ella.

No podía esperar por estar con él toda la tarde y así apreciar esa maravillosa mueca de alegría.

Llegó a la entrada y, suavemente con tres toques, llamó a la puerta donde, unos segundos después, una sonriente señora Delia aparecía tras ella.

—¡Qué alegría que hayas venido Serena!

—¡Hola señora Ketchum! Muchas gracias por invitarme —inclinó su cabecita cordialmente para volver a levantarla mostrando una sonrisa radiante.

—Para nada reina, sabes muy bien que siempre eres bienvenida aquí —la mujer agitó una mano delante de ella restándole importancia y también le sonrió. Esa niña era tan dulce que no podía evitar quererla como a una hija casi—. Adelante pasa. Ash y los demás están afuera.

Cuando hubo dado unos cuatro pasos para entrar en la casa se detuvo en seco al oír las palabras de su vecina.

 _¿Los demás?_

La idea de una tarde a solas con Ash se vio esfumada con esas simples palabras. Y aún peor ¡había más gente! ¿Cómo podría manejar esa situación? Nunca fue buena socializando. ¿Por qué tuvo que suceder esto? Ella anhelaba su día junto al azabache…

 _No, no, no. ¡No seas egoísta Serena!_

Sacudió su cabeza para eliminar esos pensamientos. Ash, a diferencia de ella, era muy amistoso y sociable. Tenía muchos amigos, era de esperarse que ellos vinieran a su cumpleaños, ¿no? Es lo lógico eso hacen los amigos.

 _Como ella…_

Frunció los labios y a pasos algo decididos cruzó el pasillo, pasó las escaleras y se dirigió al jardín. Pudo apreciar una mesa decorada con un colorido mantel y sobre esta, vasos de diferentes colores y mucha, pero mucha comida. Junto a la puerta corrediza, donde estaba, había globos colgados en las paredes y varios niños correteando por todo el lugar.

Tragó fuerte. No veía a Ash por ningún lado, y ya sus nervios comenzaban a traicionarla.

Dio uno, dos pasos y se detuvo ante un balón que rodó en su dirección, deteniéndose sobre sus pies.

Se agachó para recogerlo y cuando se enderezó la mirada de varios niños ya estaban posadas sobre ella. Lo que provocó que, de los nervios, se tensara todo su cuerpo y casi se olvide cómo respirar.

Se relajó al ver como de entre la multitud de pequeñas cabezas salía Ash y se dirigía hacia ella.

Sonrió ante su acercamiento, estaba algo desarreglado, pero sabía que la señora Delia le había comprado ropa nueva para ese día especial. Y, a su pequeña mente infantil, se veía muy bien.

Se sonrojó por tal pensamiento, pero es que no podía evitarlo, su corazón ya le pertenecía a ese azabache desde la primera vez que le sonrió.

Él la observó algo incomodo con todas las miradas que se posaban a su espalda. Pensó que no vendría al saber cómo es ella en un lugar donde hay tanta gente. Pero ahí estaba, frente a él y todos sus amigos, ¿Cómo saldría de esta situación?

—¡Fe-feliz cumpleaños Ash! —Sus mejillas se colorearon y esa sutil sonrisa volvió a aparecer, provocando el mismo extraño y repulsivo -según él- efecto en el azabache. Se maldijo internamente por no poder contestarle, se había quedado inmóvil ante su imagen. En serio esta chica lo hacía enloquecer—Yo, am… t-te traje esto—estiró hacía él su manó derecha con la que sostenía el obsequió.

Ella se moría de los nervios, en verdad quería que lo aceptara y más aún, que le gustara. Él se impresionó ante el gesto y un hormigueo que sintió desplazarse desde su pecho hacía su mano provocó que comenzara a levantarla para tomarlo.

Su momento volvió a ser arruinado cuando, detrás de Ash, apareció Gary, quedando ambos parados frente a ella. El castaño sonrió de lado, provocando que se sintiera algo intimidada.

—¿También invitaste a tu novia Ketchum?

Oyó murmullo de risas detrás suyo y el coraje con la vergüenza lo invadieron. Detuvo el accionar de su mano y la guardó con ímpetu detrás de su espalda, ¿qué rayos le había pasado? Estaba perdiendo la cordura.

—Ella no es mi novia —sonó frio, mordaz, más que otras veces. Su mirada azul se posó en él; sabía que eso era cierto pero, por alguna razón, sentía como si él supiera que la herían esas palabras—. Volvamos a jugar que estamos perdiendo tiempo —Gary le sonrió burlón y él se giró de su mirada para acercarse a ella y extender su mano demandante. Serena abrió grande los ojos y un brillo destellante los ilumino, ¡él aceptó su obsequio! Sonrió de nuevo al mismo tiempo que su mano comenzaba a entregárselo, hasta que sus palabras detuvieron su acción de una forma tajante—. Necesitamos el balón para jugar.

Vio claramente su expresión y tuvo que desviar la mirada a un costado. Ser frio y distante con ella en realidad no le costaba mucho.

Su corazón se contrajo y bajó la mirada con toda la desilusión que en ese momento le embargaba. Estiró su mano izquierda, que sostenía el balón, y él lo tomó para volverse hacía sus amigos y comenzar nuevamente a jugar.

Lo observó con tristeza aún desde la misma posición, Ash siempre se comportaba así con ella cuando estaba con sus demás amigos. Y, aunque quisiera, no podía culparlo, ¿quién querría juntarse con ella? Al menos seguía siendo su amigo, ¿no? Ese era su único rayo de esperanza y el que la motivaba a seguir a su lado.

Se dirigió lentamente hacía la mesas y, sentándose en una de las sillas, observó durante toda la fiesta a su amigo que se veía totalmente alegre. Que egoísta era al querer que pase todo el día con ella, Ash era feliz y eso era lo único que debía importarle, fuese con ella o no; en eso se basaban las amistades, ¿cierto?

* * *

—¡Ash, ayúdame y trae los platos por favor! —la voz de Delia salió desde la cocina al mismo tiempo que se oía correr el agua del grifo y el ruido de los vasos al chocarse. La fiesta había terminado hacía una media hora, con la despedida de los padres del último invitado que quedaba.

—Sí mamá —desde la sala Ash salió al jardín para recoger los platos de pastel que habían quedado en la mesa. No le molestaba ayudar a su mamá, después de todo, a pesar de ser un poco estricta, la quería mucho y haría cualquier cosa por ella.

Luego de varias idas y vueltas hacía la cocina ya solo quedaban unas cuantas servilletas y el mantel para acabar con su labor. Tomó la punta de la tela y tiró de ella sintiendo un suave ruido de algo cayéndose. Extrañado, se agachó para fijar su vista debajo de la mesa y observó un objeto blanco, se acercó y lo tomó. Frunció los labios al comprender de que se trataba, era el obsequio de Serena; una pequeña caja blanca con un moño azul brillante. Sonrió sin darse cuenta al estar seguro de que ella lo había elegido porque sabía que era su color favorito.

Sacudió su cabeza para sacarla de sus pensamientos, lo que menos quería era ahora también tener que lidiar con ella aunque no estuviera presente.

Lo guardó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y continuó ayudando a su madre con la limpieza.

Al terminar con sus labores subió agotado a su cuarto y se desplomó en su cama, soltando un quejido ni bien lo hizo al sentir algo duro que lo golpeo detrás. Molesto, se sentó y tomó al causante de su dolor, al mirarlo su rostro cambió y soltó un sonoro y pesado suspiro.

¿Qué le habría comprado?

Lentamente, y con cierta duda pero mucha curiosidad, puso dos dedos sobre uno de los bordes con la intención de desenvolverlo, pero al instante la voz de Gary y sus demás compañeros hicieron eco en sus pensamientos.

 _¡¿Otra vez con tu novia Ketchum?!_

 _¿También invitaste a tu novia Ketchum?_

… _Tu novia Ketchum…_

 _Ketchum…_

 _Tu novia…_

—¡Ahhh! ¡Estúpido Gary! —se mesó el cabello con fuerza, odiaba sentirse así. Miró de nuevo el objeto en sus manos y solo pudo fruncir el ceño—. No es mi novia, ni siquiera mi amiga sólo...sólo estoy a su lado porque mamá me obligó, nadie querría se amigo de alguien como ella…

Ver ese objeto lo ponía nervioso y molesto, y el recordar la sonrisa que le regaló al entregárselo fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Se paró bruscamente de la cama y se dirigió al tacho de basura, alzó el regalo sobre este y se quedó meditándolo unos segundos. No quería tener ya nada que ver con ella, quería que dejaran de relacionarla con él y debía empezar botando esa cosa…Pero por alguna razón no pudo hacerlo.

Se sentía un idiota por no tener voluntad, un débil. Con mayor rabia aún, caminó a su armario y con ayuda de la silla de su escritorio se subió sobre esta para lanzar la caja en la parte más profunda del estante superior.

A partir de hoy ya nada lo relacionaría con esa niña torpe.

* * *

 **¡Buenas gente!**

 **Aquí vengo con otro capítulo de esta tierna historias :3**

 **¡Lo será al menos! xD**

 **Se que odian a Ash ahora pero...eh...¡sí odienlo, es un insensible! :'v**

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Que emociones les embargaron? xD**

 **A mi casi se me rompe el corazón escribiéndolo TwT**

 **¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews y follows chicos!**

 **Y sé que en este fic "descanso" de responder reviews pero los adoooro mucho gracias en serio :33**

 **Y responderé el de "Invitado" que mencionó que este fic le hacía recordar a una película llamada "Mi primer amor" ¡A mi también me recuerda a ella! xD Y en parte fue/es inspiración para este fic :3**

 **¡De nuevo gracias chicos y espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo!**

 **¡Bye, bye!**


	4. Capítulo IV

_**Capítulo IV**_

—¡Vamos Ash!

El estrepitoso vitoreo de toda la gente concurrida en las tribunas del estadio de futbol –en su gran mayoría compañeros de escuela- proclamaban el nombre del azabache que corría con destreza y agilidad por el campo. Con sus habilidosas piernas burlaba a sus rivales y se acercaba a la portería contraria, siendo seguido por todo su equipo que depositaban al cien por ciento su confianza en aquel "niño milagro".

No cabía ni un alma más en ese pequeño estadio, y la noche del latente verano de su segundo año de secundaría era el escenario perfecto para tan inolvidable momento.

Apenas y podía alcanzar a distinguir su cabellera azabache entre las cabezas de la gente, por más que hubiese elegido un lugar alto para no perderse de nada, la emoción de la gente no les permitía permanecer sentados en las gradas.

—No veo nada…—se lamentó tratando de encontrar un hueco entre el movimiento ansioso de las personas.

—¡Y eso un gol! —La multitud enardeció ante las palabras del relator y la imagen que habían visto — ¡Ash Ketchum, el niño milagro, lo volvió a hacer!

El azabache fue abordado por sus compañeros de equipo quienes los levantaron emocionados a la vez que gritaban su nombre, una multitud de compañeros se acercó a ellos celebrando la merecida victoria.

Su corazón se emocionó. Verlo feliz la hacía feliz, y sabía que para él aquello era muy importante y especial, por lo que lo acompañaría en todo momento, aún siendo solo a la distancia y en lo más profundo y oculto de su corazón.

Él sonreía, siempre sonreía. Así era su amigo; rodeado de muchas personas siempre, irradiando felicidad y luz a cada momento, y ella solo pudiendo observarlo desde la distancia. A veces sentía que no era parte de su mundo, pero trataba de borrar esos malos pensamientos. Ella era su amiga de la infancia y, aunque ya no eran niños para estar jugando y su relación quizás ya no era igual, jamás se apartaría de él, y es que no conocía nada más. Desde pequeña él fue todo su mundo y aún lo consideraba así, y esperaba que fuese de esa forma para siempre.

Se sonrojó por tal fantasía, aunque eso por ahora era un pequeño y hermoso secreto que pretendía seguir manteniendo así, al menos por ahora. Aunque no había un día en el que no suspirara con el anhelo de que él, finalmente, se fije en ella como algo más…

Bajó delicada y cuidadosamente de las gradas, su miedo a las alturas era algo con lo que tenía que lidiar siempre, y a paso algo nervioso pero emocionado se fue acercando a la multitud de chicos que celebraban alrededor del equipo, alrededor de _su_ azabache.

* * *

—¡Ash estuviste increíble!

—¡Excelente amigo!

—¡Ganamos otra vez!

Los gritos de sus compañeros lo llenaban de orgullo, siempre soñó con algo así, el ser reconocido por todos. Sabía que su mucho entrenamiento y su perseverancia no habían sido en vano, le llenaba saber que todos sus esfuerzos habían valido la pena, y que contaba con un gran equipo.

—¡Ash! —Gary apareció detrás suyo rodeando con fuerza su cuello con su brazo — ¡Excelente gol amigo, fue increíble! —refregó con diversión su puño en la cabellera del azabache.

—No lo hubiera conseguido si esa perfecta asistencia —el delantero se lo quitó de encima y golpeo amistoso su hombro.

Sí, Gary. Su relación era extraña pero divertida y alegre. Los eternos rivales que pasaron a ser amigos-rivales y terminaron como grandes amigos casi hermanos. Aunque sus pequeños roses siempre aparecían y parecía que jamás se irían.

—¡Ash eres increíble! —Tener frente suyo a la multitud de sus compañeros -en gran parte chicas- aclamándolo hacían que su ego se levante un poco. ¿Y qué podía hacer? El era ahora la estrella y este era su momento, ¿por qué no disfrutarlo?

Les sonrió con alegría a todos y les agradecía su apoyo. Las chicas se emocionaban y los chicos lo respetaban, eso lo hacía sentir tontamente poderoso, pero el fin, estaba en su mundo y nada iba a impedir que su momento se arruine.

Ella lo miró a la distancia, vacilando si acercarse o no. Lo veía tan radiante rodeado de todos sus amigos, que se sintió fuera de lugar. « _Parece, tan alegre y brillante»,_ pensó sintiendo desconfianza de acercarse.

Estuvo a punto de retractarse y volver sobre sus pasos, pero la imagen de un sonriente Ash no la dejó, sintiéndose tonta por permitir que sus inseguridades evitaran que felicitaran a su mejor amigo. Así que, con una gran bocanada de aire mezclada con valor, continuó acercándose a él entremetiéndose entre la gente.

—Miren y aquí viene su novia para felicitarlo…Uuh que romántico.

Escuchó el burlón comentario y las risas a su alrededor no tardaron en hacerse escuchar aunque sean bajas. Cerró los ojos sin deseos de voltearse y ver lo que no quería. ¿Por qué ella siempre tenía que aparecer y arruinar su vida? Tan bien que la estaba pasando, ahora volvía a sentirse humillado ante el ridículo emparejamiento que le hacían con esa chica.

Hace ya mucho se decidió a hacerla a un lado de su vida, hacía cuatro años en su cumpleaños número diez. Intentó apartarla, aunque ella era bastante insistente, pero en su mente la pelimiel y él no tenían relación de ningún tipo. Sólo era su vecina, y eso lo tenía que decir porque era algo que no podía negar.

Ocho años obligado por su madre a ser su "amigo", ocho años donde ella nunca dejó de ser tímida, de ser una cerebrito, una llorona, una princesita…una niña muy molesta. ¿Por qué no se buscaba sus propios amigos? Ah claro, ella no tenía, ¿y quién querría serlo?

Sus pensamientos eran cada vez más, y más despectivos con ella, se llenó de coraje, ya no la soportaba en su vida.

—Ella no es mi novia —contestó hastiado de esa burla y, sin voltearse a verla, continuó el festejo con sus amigos, nadie le quitaría la felicidad de ese momento, _su_ momento, ni si quiera ella.

—¿Ah no? Y, ¿por qué eres su amigo?

Detuvo sus pasos asustada ante la maldad de la pregunta. Mas, aún peor, Ash no le estaba respondiendo, como si la estuviera pensando, y muy en su interior temía por lo que fuera a decir.

—Porque mi mamá me obligó —respondió finalmente sin escrúpulos—, pero yo…no la soporto —hablaba fuerte, sabiendo perfectamente que la pelimiel, y todas las personas ahí reunidas, lo escuchaban, Ignorando el amargo sabor que le producían sus palabras.

Sintió su corazón detenerse, y el cómo se rompía en cada pequeño pedazo que esas palabras pudieron hacerlo. Con esfuerzo quiso aguantar las lágrimas que irremediablemente desbordaban de sus ojos y apretó los puños sin saber cómo reaccionar ante la situación.

Observó a su alrededor y se encontró con la mirada burlona de muchos. De manera lenta se alejó de ese lugar, más bien sentía que la expulsaban, ella no era parte de su mundo…

—Lo siento…—murmuró muy bajo antes de salir por completo de allí.

El la contempló por el rabillo del ojo, cuestionándose por un segundo su accionar. Mas el festejo no dejó que lo pensara por mucho tiempo y rápidamente lo olvidó.

Esa niña molesta, había desaparecido de su vida.

* * *

 **¡Buenas gente!**

 **Acá con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Espero y me disculpen por el retraso, tuve una semana complicada por las entregas finales. Pero al menos pude subirlo antes de que se termine :)**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Esta vez Ash cruzó la linea, ¿no?**

 **See...¡Pero bueno! No se preocupen, las cosas buenas vendrán..a su tiempo.**

 **Muchas, muchas gracias por por sus reviews, favs y follows chicos!**

 **Mañana es mi cumple así que tomaré esto como un auto-regalo xD**

 **¡Los quiero mucho!**

 **¡Saludos especiales a SKULLBLACK y Taikobou! Muchas gracias por comentar :3**

 **¡Cuídense chicos y nos vemos en mi próxima actualización!**

 **¡Bye, bye!**


	5. Capítulo V

_**Capítulo V**_

—¿Serena? —oyó el llamado y los cuatro golpecitos a la puerta, mas no tenía ánimos para levantarse. Sus sabanas se sentían demasiado cómodas y relajantes, se encontraba en su mundo, aislada de todos. Si le abría tendría que salir de allí y tocar el frío suelo de la habitación…no quería eso, el frío suelo de la realidad no era algo que quisiera sentir por ahora —. Serena…—abrió la puerta y la franja de luz que dejó entrar se reflejó en ella, y en su deplorable situación.

Las cortinas cerradas, todo en penumbra, el hedor de algo comestible pudriéndose por algún lado, docenas de pañuelos usados regados por todo el piso y la sensación de encierro de casi un mes que se podía percibir.

La vio removerse bajo el acolchado y un bufido molesto escapó de sus labios «esta niña…». Caminó severa hasta la ventana, procurando no tropezar con alguna prenda o zapato que se encontrara desparramado, y de un solo movimiento con ambas manos abrió las cortinas dejando penetrar la radiante luz del sol por toda la habitación.

—¡Mamá! —enterró aún más su cabeza en la almohada y apretó con fuerza las sábanas contra ella.

—¡Mírate cómo estás hija! Llevas casi un mes de esta manera. ¿Así planeas pasar todo el verano?

—Sí —ante su corta y desafiante respuesta Grace tomó las sabanas del lado contrario a la cabecera de la cama y tiró de ellas, descubriendo a la pelimiel.

Tenía puesto un pijama de corazones rosas, su larga cabellera toda desalineada, los ojos hinchados y las mejillas sonrosadas. Estaba abrazando una nueva caja de pañuelos y una barra de cereal a medio comer.

—Cariño eres mejor que esto —su madre ladeo la cabeza con decepción y se dirigió de nuevo hasta las ventanas para abrirlas.

—Me gustaría que mi madre me entendiera —reprochó sentándose en la cama para terminar su barrita mientras la observaba.

—Te entendí las tres primeras semanas, pero ahora es mí deber hacerte entender a ti que esto —colocó ambos puños en sus caderas y señaló con la mirada el desorden del cuarto—… no es la solución —Serena cerró los ojos e hizo un sonido de queja desde su garganta para después subir la almohada hasta su rostro—. No voy a dejar que tengas esa actitud todo el verano. Levántate, vístete y arréglate; irás al cumpleaños del hijo de Emily.

—No me hagas esto mamá… —su voz deprimida sonó amortiguada detrás de la almohada.

—No aceptaré ningún pero. Es eso o ir conmigo a la granja durante todas las vacaciones a dar lecciones de equitación a los niños.

Un gruñido se escuchó igual de amortiguado y, tras unos varios segundos, Serena se levantó del lugar muy a su pesar.

—Está bien, está bien —bramó molesta mientras se dirigía a su baño. Grace sonrió triunfante y volvió a posar sus ojos en el desastre del lugar. Con un suspiro cansado comenzó a levantar algunas cosas, preguntándose que era lo que le ocurrió a su hija para que se deprimiera así.

Ella no lo sabía. Se lo había preguntado el día que la vio llegar y dirigirse a su cuarto sin emitir palabra, no quiso responderle y ella no quería agobiarla. Le dio su espacio, cuando se sintiera segura se lo diría. Entendía que Serena no era tan ruda como ella y algunas cosas, por muy simples que le parecieran, podían afectarle bastante.

Pero ya había sido mucho el tiempo en el cual se mantuvo encerrada, y no quería que su hija aprendiera a huir de las situaciones, tenía que ser fuerte y saber lidiar con los problemas.

* * *

Se mantuvo parada frente a esa casa casi por diez minutos. El aire fresco de verano movía ligeramente su cabello provocando que el aroma floral de su shampoo fuese más perceptible.

En ese momento la imagen de su madre la rememoraba con resentimiento, pero no podía molestarse con ella, sabía que no tenía malas intenciones, al fin y al cabo, no le había contado nada de lo sucedido y el porqué de su actitud.

Si bien ella era una chica que se guardaba muchas cosas, y entre ellas sus sentimientos con mucho más celo, sabía que deliberadamente no podía contarle a su mamá sobre lo que le pasó con Ash. Conociéndola, se molestaría y la relación con la señora Delia quizás se vea afectada, ella no quería eso, su mamá se llevaba muy bien con los Ketchum.

Suspiró resignada a sabiendas de lo que se encontraría tras esa puerta. Conocía a Tom el hijo de Emily, la amiga de su mamá, iban juntos a la escuela desde ese año; lo que significaba que todos sus compañeros estarían allí, lo que significaba que _él_ también estaría allí. «vaya suerte la mía…» se lamentó mientras tocaba el timbre.

La señora Emily la saludó amigablemente y la invitó a pasar. Como sabía, al momento de entrar en la sala todos voltearon a verla, cosa que hizo que se pusieran muy nerviosa, pero al cabo de unos segundos volvieron a ignorarla. Típico.

Se sentó en una silla lejos de los demás, observando cómo se reían y divertían, sintiéndose tan fuera de lugar. Los conocía a cada uno, habían cursado juntos -al menos la mayoría- desde la primaria, pero ninguno parecía conocerla a ella a pesar de los años.

—¿Tú la invitaste Tom? —murmuró en un grupo un chico alto y moreno, llamando la atención de Ash que estaba allí apoyado contra la pared.

—No, no la conozco. ¿No era tu novia Ash? —preguntó inocente el castaño provocando que el azabache lo mirara fulminante.

—No, no es mi novia —contestó seco, pero sin dejar de mirarla. Aquella extraña sensación que le nacía en el pecho volvió a aflorarle en el momento en que la vio, provocándole un diminuto deseo por acercarse a ella, mas, intentó reprimirlo.

—¿Ah no? Eso había escuchado —el chico ladeo la cabeza y la giró en dirección a la pelimiel—. Es bastante bonita, ¿no? —ante la pregunta Ash lo miró confundido, pero no pudo pensar nada porque una chica alzó la voz.

—¡Oigan! ¿Y si hacemos una competencia? —la rubia, conocida como Korrina, se había parado estrepitosamente sobre una silla para que todos la escucharan.

—¿Una competencia de qué?

—¡Una carrera de bicicletas en la colina! —apuntó a la ventana que daba al jardín donde se veían unas cuantas de ellas—. El ganador —alzó su dedo índice— podrá pedir lo que quiera —cerró sus ojos y coloco airosa los puños en su cadera.

Sin bien no era un premio muy inspirador la idea emocionó a varios, sobre todo a los chicos y aún más a Ash, un entusiasta por las actividades deportivas.

—¡Yo me apunto, suena divertido! —el azabache levantó la mano y luego se dirigió al jardín.

—Yo también quiero —Exclamó Gary y luego lo siguió. Tom también se les unió, junto con Kiawe, Korrina y un obligado Clemont.

Serena miró, desde la distancia como todos elegían sus bicicletas y hablaban emocionados, debatiéndose si debía seguir allí o no. Mas, una conversación la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Crees que sea buena idea Gary? —comprobó que la susurrante voz era del moreno conocido como Kiawe. Ambos estaban cerca de ella apartados de los demás, más claro, no se percataron de su presencia.

—Claro que sí, será muy divertido. En cuanto hagamos que Ash gane le bajaremos los pantalones frente a todos —ahogó una risa tapándose la boca con la mano —, será muy humillante.

—Pero no lo sé…

—Oh vamos, el niño estrella viene sintiéndose la gran cosa desde ese partido, no le vendría mal bajarse un poco.

Cubrió su cara de espanto tapándose la boca con una mano. No podía creer lo que había escuchado, ¡tenía que hacer algo! ¡Debía correr y avisarle a Ash que…!

No…

¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo? Él la había hecho a un lado de su vida, de la forma más baja que jamás se había sentido. Y por primera vez se preguntó si Ash no merecía ese castigo.

Además, si se lo decía, ¿qué le aseguraba que la escucharía? Sí siempre la consideró una molestia, un estorbo. Siempre llorando y escondiéndose detrás de su espalda, como si esa fuera su zona segura, como si él fuera una especie de muro contra la realidad para ella, pretendiendo que la protegiera de todo y de todos…

Abrió los ojos incrédula y soltó un leve jadeo ante tal revelación.

¿Cómo no la iba a considerar una molestia si eso mismo era? Siempre persiguiéndolo, siempre abusando de su amabilidad y su buena voluntad para con ella. Porque, a pesar de que las circunstancias por las que se unió a ella no fueron de su propia voluntad, el jamás le negó nada.

Se sintió asqueada de si misma en ese momento, ¿qué clase de amiga había sido todo este tiempo? Dependiendo siempre de él egoístamente, pidiendo y pidiendo su seguridad, su protección. ¿Y ella que había dado a cambio en esta amistad? ¿Una amistad solo basada en una relación de protector y protegida?

¿Por qué iba a ayudarlo entonces? ¿Para volver a tener a su escudo humano para protegerla? ¿Por qué le gustaba? Pero… ¿En realidad tenía sentimientos por él o solo le gustaba sentirse protegida? Sabía que era insegura, pero hasta ahora se daba cuenta de que toda su vida la había vivido a costa de Ash y que él la mantuviera segura de ellas. Y eso lo podía comprobar fácilmente porque ahora, lejos de él, estaba sola.

Pero, entonces, la imagen de su sonrisa cual rayo de sol apareció para aclarar su mente, junto con todos esos recuerdos que ella se negaba a creer fueran una farsa. Sí bien ambos se habían mantenido juntos por diferentes razones, él por obligación y ella por dependencia, todas esas risas nunca fueron por ninguna de aquellas egoístas razones. Sintió, desde el fondo de su corazón, que eran genuinas como sus sentimientos por él. La amistad estaba ahí, solo que eran muy orgullosos para ver más allá de sus egoístas propósitos. ¡Ash era su amigo! Y poco importaba si la amistad no nació de la mejor manera.

Empuño sus manos con una firmeza y valentía que desconocía de ella misma «Esas no pueden ser mentiras». Se dijo con convicción a sí misma «Puede que ahora no seamos buenos amigos, ¡pero yo tengo que ayudarlo!»

—¡Están todos listos! —se dirigió Korrina hacía todos con la bicicleta en su mano.

—¡Sí! —afirmaron unánimes.

Antes de que todos pudieran dar un paso Serena tomó una bicicleta y se puso en medio con toda firmeza.

—¡Yo participaré! —alzó la mano e inevitablemente todas las miradas se posaron sorprendidas en ella, más aún la perpleja del azabache.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —se le acercó molesto.

—Yo quiero participar —lo miró con un brillo nuevo en sus ojos que lo sorprendió bastante. Estaba decidida; si para evitarle esa humillación a Ash debía participar y ganar lo haría, después de todo él no la escucharía, aunque se lo quisiera explicar.

—¡Pero que rayos Serena! ¡No sabes andar en bicicleta! «si mamá se entera, me mata».

¿Por qué Serena lo estaba enfrentando? Se puso extrañamente nervioso ante la nueva actitud que estaba tomando su amiga de la infancia. Llevaban tiempo sin verse y claramente fue obra suya, pesó que, finalmente se habría librado de ella. Y ese pensamiento lo mantuvo por al menos unas dos semanas, hasta que, extrañamente, se encontró pensando en ella varias veces en el día. Sí, intentó reprimirlo, como siempre, más sorprendentemente era algo que no podía evitar. Se sorprendió de encontrarse en la ventana de su cuarto mirando hacía su casa, ¿esperando qué? ¿Verla quizás? No quería saber la respuesta a eso. Su humor se había empeorado, tanto que su madre lo reprendió por ello varias veces.

¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando?

—Yo puedo —determinó airosa ignorando la mirada de Ash. Se giró de él y se alejó dejándolo perplejo ante su negativa.

—Me parece increíble que te animaras —apenas y se había alejado del azabache cuando esa voz la detuvo. Se volteó y pudo divisar al cumpleañero; un castaño de ojos verde opaco y cabello corto. Era alto, pero no tanto como Kiawe, solo un poco más que Ash.

—Am…Gracias…—se encojió en su lugar sintiéndose intimidada por su presencia, no era muy común para ella hablar con otras personas de su edad, mucho menos que le hablaran.

—Me llamo Tom por cierto —le extendió su mano amigablemente—. Aunque creo que eso no es necesario porque vamos en la misma clase —se rio levemente ante su ocurrencia. Ella sonrió por ello y, haciendo uso de su recién descubierto coraje, estrecho su mano con la de él.

—Serena, encantada —tan delicada como siempre le sonrió amable.

—Te conozco, ¿tú no eres la novia de Ash? —ante tal pregunta se soltó de su agarré y todo el valor que sentía le había embargado fue opacado por un deje de tristeza.

—N-no, solo somos amigos —intentó sonreírle—, solo eso…—bajó su semblante. Sabía que no debía ponerse así, pero de momento era inevitable.

—¡Vamos, no te pongas así! ¿Qué pasó con la chica decidida que acaba de poner en su lugar a la estrella Ash Ketchum? —sintió su mano apoyarse sobre su hombro y levantó la vista sorprendida por sus palabras —. Vamos, tenemos una competencia que ganar —le sonrió y se giró para tomar su bicicleta y emprendieron el camino con todos hacía la colina a unas calles de allí.

A la distancia, el azabache observaba la escena con una desconocida rabia que no entendió muy bien porqué, pero se prometió no volver a ayudarla «Has lo que quieras». Gruño en sus adentros y, tomando su bicicleta, se dirigió a la colina con los demás.

* * *

Miró con mucho espanto la pendiente delante de ella, imaginando mil y un escenarios posibles de accidente dolorosos. Era ilógico para ella pensar que una calle podía ser tan empinada, ¡¿cómo rayos la casas se mantenían allí?! Debería ser ilegal…sobre todo si a un grupo de chicos se les ocurría realizar una carrera en bicicleta por ella, estaba muerta.

—¿Ahora vez lo ridícula que es tu idea? —la fría voz de Ash le congeló la espalda, se notaba muy molesto—. Ni pienses que te ayudaré si algo te ocurre.

Ella volteo a verlo con tristeza, confirmando lo que imaginaba al escucharlo; tenía el ceño fruncido y ojos que atemorizaban de enojo, mas no daría marcha atrás.

—No tienes que cuidar de mi —lo cortó sin titubear, lanzándole una mirada de decepción. Aquello lo lastimó, haciendo que el dolor en su pecho quemara. Sin poder tolerarlo, desvió la mirada, mas ya no era tan sencillo pretender ignorarlo.

—¡¿Están todos listos?! —Shauna estaba en la acera a un lado de los participante junto con los demás espectadores de la fiesta, sostenía elevado un trapo rojo lista para indicar la salida.

—Hey…—Tom le susurró a su lado, haciendo que volteara a verlo —, buena suerte —le levanto el pulgar con una sonrisa y ella se la devolvió.

—¿Listos?... ¡Fuera! —En el momento en que la morena bajó el trapo todos se deslizaron pendiente abajo, soltando gritos de diversión embargados de la adrenalina que aquello implicaba.

Serena gritó de adrenalina y terror al ver como la bicicleta descendía, literalmente, sola por aquella colina, estaba segura de que moriría ese día.

—¡Vamos Serena, no te quedes atrás, hay que ganar! —el grito de Tom le hizo recordar porque estaba haciendo aquello. Es cierto, tenía que ganar. Lo miró y él apenas se volteó para sonreírle lleno de emoción, la cual se le contagió enseguida.

Por primera vez en su vida, decidió olvidarse de sus miedos e inseguridades y solo quiso disfrutar de esa extraordinaria aventura. Aseguró sus manos en el manubrio y pedaleo con avidez. Era tan emocionante sentir como el viento se desprendía en su rostro, y la sensación de adrenalina que le embriagaba todos los sentidos. Se sentía viva, intrépida, aventurera, como jamás se lo había permitido ser.

—¡Serena el basurero! —oyó lejos el grito de Tom, que había dejado atrás sin siquiera darse cuenta. De pronto lo vio, un enorme contenedor de basura al que, sabía, iba directo a estrellarse. Y supo que los menos importante sería terminar cubierta de basura, si por lo menos evitaba la parte de los huesos rotos. Pero cuando pensó que su choque sería inminente y solo pudo cerrar sus ojos esperando el golpe, una firme mano pareció tomarla y tirar de ella con ímpetu para detener la fuerza del impacto.

El estruendo de dos bicicletas sonó estridente a lo largo y ancho de la calle, y todos los chicos, incluyendo a un Tom muy consternado, corrieron a auxiliar a la pelimiel, quien estaba siendo abrazada protectoramente por un azabache. Al verla en peligro, no dudó ni un segundo en correr a auxiliarla. ¡Al diablo si estaban peleados!, ¡al diablo si ella no quería su ayuda!, ¡Al diablo todo!, simplemente, no dejaría que ella se lastimara mientras podía evitarlo.

Y haciendo uso de todos sus años de jugar fútbol, pedaleo, tan fuerte como sus piernas se lo permitieron, para socorrerla antes del impacto. Y poco le importaron las leyes de física cuando la jaló con fuerza, esperando lograr frenarla. O su pierna, que se había enredado entre los pedales cuando, al saber que el impacto sería inminente, saltó para abrazarla, provocándole el dolor más profundo que había sentido en toda su vida, haciéndolo consiente de que no podría caminar en varios días. Ahí estaba él de nuevo; haciendo todo lo posible, guiado por esos impulsos tan profundos que no lograba comprender, «Protégela» gritaba su conciencia.

Serena abrió los ojos sorprendida al sentirse envuelta por unos calurosos brazos que conocía muy bien. Con preocupación, alzó su rostro para mirar a un Ash que cerraba con fuerzas sus ojos, sin poder reprimir una mueca de dolor y vio con horror como un pequeño hilo de sangre escurría por su frente.

—Lo siento —susurró él apenas con la fuerza que tenía —, lo siento he sido un idiota —repitió con más convicción, como si también se hablara a sí mismo—. Nunca he creído que seas una carga —sus brazos la cercaron con más fuerza.

Ella lo miró consternada, sintiendo más de mil sentimientos diferentes que hacían palpitar su corazón con desenfreno. Sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas, y con temblor en las manos, las elevó hasta su rostro para acariciarlo con tristeza y cariño.

—Yo…yo también lo siento —una lágrima escurrió por sus orbes zafiro, deslizándose velozmente por su roja mejilla. Él la contempló en aquella posición, hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba cerca de ella, lo suficiente para contemplar su rostro de esa manera. Era una sensación que no sabía que añoraba—Fui una pésima amiga…me aproveché de tu amabilidad —bajó débilmente su mirada, conteniendo los sollozos que quería escapar—. ¿Cómo no te ibas a cansar de mí?...

El rostro de Ash reflejó el dolor que había en el de ella. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan patán como para que ella llegara a creer eso?

—Yo…

No pudo pronunciar más porque, inmediatamente, sus compañeros se acercaron desesperados a ellos. Y aquellas palabras que debió decir, se perdieron en el momento…

* * *

 **¡Buenas gente!**

 **¡Aquiii el capítulo que estaba esperando subir!**

 **xD**

 **Me quedó bieeen largo, pero lo valía :'3**

 **A partir de ahora la cosa se pondrá interesante 7u7 xD**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, y gracias por bancarse todo el drama de los primeros capítulos, se que a muchos les dolió y créanme que a mi también :c Pero era suuuper necesario para que este capítulo tuvieran aún más valor :3**

 **Y yo les prometí que sería amour ;)**

 **Sé que me gusta escrbir drama y los hago sufrir, pero tengan asegurado que siempre, al final, todo saldrá bien :)**

 **En fin..¿Les gustó el capítulo? Sinceramente, díganme que les pareció por favor.**

 **¡Okeey!**

 **¡Eso es todo por ahora chicos!**

 **¡Muchas, muchas gracias por sus reviews, favs y follows chicos!**

 **En serio aprecio mucho el apoyo que me dan, no sería nada sin ustedes :'3**

 **Ok! Entonces me despido por hoy, yaa les traeré el epílogo de Lo que siento por ti xD**

 **¡bye, bye!**


	6. Capítulo VI

_**Capítulo**_ _ **VI**_

¿Se dieron cuenta? Curiosamente está historia siempre transcurre en primavera y en verano, ¿será porque son las estaciones más románticas? Eso dice todo el mundo.

pero esta no es una historia romántica, es la historia de un amor, de una amistad, de una relación, de confianza y sinceridad, de perdón y arrepentimiento, de buenos y malos recuerdos, de experiencias que fortalecen y situaciones auto reveladoras.

De un pasado, un presente y un futuro.

De crecer, la historia de crecer.

Las amarguras de la vida, ¿no se endulzan con el tiempo? Al menos lo agrio se les va quitando. Lo que vivimos nos hace lo que somos ahora, y, si aprendes a aceptarlo, todo aquello nos fortalecerá.

Eso creía ella, y un día lo entendió. Todo lo que una vez vivió era toda ella, y estaba orgullosa.

De esa asustadiza niña de seis años, de la linda e introvertida chica de nueve, de la insegura de catorce y, ahora, la fortalecida de diecisiete.

Todas eran ella y ella era todas.

Aún tenía miedos, se guardaba cosas y se encontraba más de mil y un defectos. Pero lo bueno de crecer era que podía descubrir más de sí misma; Como que, si se lo determinaba, podía ser valiente y superarse, que la gente no eran tan mala y podían sacar lo más divertido de uno y que también tenía muchas cualidades; como el cocinar, el cuidar su descubierto lindo cabello, siempre querer verse bien consigo misma, y ser muy perseverante.

Todo lo que era ahora y lo que sería en el futuro eran fruto de lo que fue en el pasado, y amaba cada faceta de su persona.

Luego de verse una última vez en el alto espejo, y sentirse satisfecha, tomó su bolso, se sonrió y salió del cuarto.

—Serena, ¿viste la hora? Llegaras tarde. Y ya te están esperando.

—Hola mamá —canturreó sarcástica mientras se acercaba a la mesa para, aún parada, prepararse una tostada. Grace suspiró y volvió a tomar aire.

—Hola hija, llegarás tarde si no te apresuras —imitó su voz y le sonrió al final.

—Así está mucho mejor —se acercó con tostada en mano y bolso al hombro para darle un beso en la mejilla y salir en dirección a la puerta —. ¡Ya me voy!

Cerró la puerta con la tostada en la boca y antes de voltearse escuchó una voz detrás suyo.

—Ya era hora, me estaba haciendo viejo esperándote —volteó a ver al chico y le hizo una mueca.

—Ja-ja que gracioso malhumorado —él le sonrió divertido y comenzaron a caminar.

—Yo no soy el que demora en arreglarse.

—Oh vamos Tom solo me retrasé hoy.

Como ya había dicho, crecer le enseñó que no todas las personas dan miedo; un ejemplo en su vida era Tom. Ese chico se había convertido en parte de su mundo ahora y le estaba infinitamente agradecida.

Abrirse a él y ser su amiga fue el primer paso a la nueva chica que empezó a ser hace ya un tiempo. Y con los años ya no fue sólo él, y descubrió lo maravilloso que era en la vida tener amigos y poder contar con todos ellos. Quizás si no eran muchos, pero los suficientes para ser feliz y no sentirse sola.

Los pasillos de la escuela estaban atestados de alumnos, y las pancartas y carteles del baile de graduación llenaban los pensamientos y conversaciones de cada uno. Ella no podía decir que le era indiferente ni mucho menos que no le emocionaba, después de todo no todos los años te gradúas.

Al entrar en el salón lo vio, siempre lo hacía, pero ya no era la misma sensación insegura de antes.

Luego de ese día, y el acto de valentía que protagonizó, fue que su vida dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Ash seguía siendo su primer amor, sí, pero ya no era el centro de su universo.

Con el pasar de los años, la distancia los había separado aún más, para darles tiempo para sanar y reordenar sus pensamientos y emociones. Sobre todo Serena, que aún creía en su culpabilidad de siempre haberle generado una carga. Por eso, con el tiempo, procuró ser más independiente.

—¡Serena! ~ —una voz algo chillona apoyó ambos brazos sobre su pupitre, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, por lo que levantó la vista con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días Korrina.

—¡Serena! —la rubia la tomó por los hombros impaciente y comenzó a sacudirla — ¡Necesito tu ayuda es super, super urgente!

—Espera, Korrina. ¿Q-que quieres? —con dificultad tomó sus brazos e ¿hizo que parara —. Tranquilízate, si te pones así no puedo entenderte nada.

La de la coleta larga tomó aire, se agachó un poco con sus manos alrededor de su boca e hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Serena apoyó su oreja entre sus manos e intentó concentrarse.

—M-me…me invitaron al baile —el bajo tono y el nerviosismo de su voz era algo que la sorprendía, por lo que comprobó que estaba avergonzada, a lo cual Serena se emocionó.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡Eso es fantástico! ¡¿Pero quién...?!

—¡Shh…! * —Korrina con ambas manos tapó la boca de su amiga para evitar que media escuela se enterara—. No te lo diré ahora, es muy vergonzoso —se notaba el rubor abundar en sus mejillas —, pero necesito que me ayudes a conseguir un lindo vestido…—disminuyó el tono de su voz al pronunciar las últimas palabras. Serena parpadeó un par de veces y le sonrió cómplice y feliz.

—Oh~ ¡No te preocupes! ¡Encontraremos el vestido perfecto, ya verás!

—¡Oh gracias, gracias Serena! ¡Sabía que podía contar contigo! —ella la abrazó demasiado fuerte apretándola contra su banco, pero ella le correspondió gustosa —Bueno, iré a mi lugar.

Serena la vio alejarse con su característica enorme sonrisa y no pudo evitar reírse al compararla con lo avergonzada que se veía hace unos minutos. Sin duda era una faceta de su amiga que jamás había visto.

Se volteó para sacar las cosas de su bolso cuando sintió otra mano apoyarse en su mesa.

Sabía perfectamente que se trataba de nuevo de Korrina, la rubia siempre olvidaba decirle algo.

Cuando levantó la vista se sorprendió al no ver a su amiga allí, si no a Ash.

Estaba apoyado con una mano sobre la mesa con su misma sonrisa de siempre. Para sus ojos, -y los de varias- los años le habían sentado muy bien, dándole una apariencia por de más atractiva y varonil.

No pudo evitar apartar sutilmente la mirada maldiciéndose en seguida ante tal cobarde actitud, pero es que no podía evitarlo, hacía años que no lo tenía tan cerca.

—Mi mamá te espera ansiosa esta noche —pronunció aún más su sonrisa remarcando la comisura de sus labios y los hoyuelos de sus mejillas.

—S-si ahí estaré, con mi mamá.

Ash la miró desde arriba recordando muchos pensamientos que le surgían al mirarla cuando era niño. Aunque, viéndola así de perfil, y tan cerca, no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso.

—Bien —se alejó de su lugar y al darle la espalda un suspiro salió de la boca de ambos.

Hablar de Serena para Ash se había vuelto un tema, prácticamente, tabú; porque siempre a su mente acudían los recuerdos de aquella tarde, con ella alejándose, prometiendo no volver a molestar mientras él sólo podía mirarla en silencio.

Si alguna vez tuviera que admitir que cometió un pecado, probablemente sería el de no haberla valorado, había decidido seguir con su vida, sin presionar nunca más su relación. Mentiría si no admitiera que cada día que la veía pasar por los pasillos su mirada se posaba discretamente en su andar. La extrañaba, pero no sabía cómo admitir ese sentimiento, ya era demasiado difícil para consigo mismo.

Por eso esta noche era su última oportunidad. La idea de su madre le había venido como una excusa perfecta y la aprovecharía al máximo.

Sin duda, esa noche arreglaría todo con esa niña invade mentes.

* * *

 **¡Holis gente!**

 **Aquí como siempre cumpliendo con este fic. Uff creo que no ha habido semana que no lo actualice, recuérdenme si me equivoco.**

 **Lo teniiia que dejar ahí era necesario, lamento si se ilusionaron y fue medio aburrido :P**

 **Ya tengo más tiempito libre así que me obligaré a escribir :D**

 **Hoy contestaré reviews xD Porque son solo dos ;-;**

 **Vamos chicos, ¡anímense a comentar! No están obligados pero, sería lindo :3 :v**

 **Taikobou:** **Sip y sí, es el mismo endemoniado Tom xD decidí usarlo acá así como vos también hiciste con tu OC pero no tendrá claro la misma relevancia. Me alegra que te gustara el cap! Sid e hecho, Ash bien necesitaba que alguien lo abofeteara o pasara esto para que se de cuenta :v Espero no haberte aburrido con el cap de hoy xD ¡saludos y siempre espero tus reviews y updates!**

 **brandonG95:** **Si de heho, Ash encesitaba de eso ¿,a uqneu creo que espero demasiaaado :/ Aún así sirvió para Serena y que ella se fortaleciera. Espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo! Por que la verdad yo lo eo medio aburrido jeje ¡saludos y gracias por leer!**

 **Bueenop, como dije eso era todo xD**

 **Muchas gracias como siempre por todos sus reviews, favs y follows :)**

 **¡Saludos chicos! Y nos veremos en alguna otra actu que estaré tratando de hacer xD**

 **¡Bye, bye!**


	7. Capítulo VII

_**Capítulo VII**_

—¿No crees que está muy brillante? —un pequeño giro y una mueca insegura se mostró en el espejo frente a la bella rubia que modelaba.

—Para nada. Además, ese color combina con tus ojos —se levantó del pequeño sillón para acomodar la falda color cielo resplandeciente.

—No lo sé Serena…

—¡Vamos, te ves bien! Créeme, ese es el vestido.

Otra actividad que había descubierto le encantaba, era el salir a comprar, o simplemente pasear, por los shoppings, más aún cuando era con su loca amiga patinadora.

Poder disfrutar de toda una tarde en su compañía; charlando, bromeando, y divirtiéndose para ella no tenía precio. Aquella chica se había ganado un lugar invaluable en su corazón, luego de abrirle el suyo ese primer día de clases luego del accidente.

Con un simple: _"¡hey, eres la chica del incidente en la fiesta!"_ y una mueca de sorpresa e inseguridad como respuesta comenzó todo. Es sorprendente pensar como las personas que conviven tanto tiempo, realmente, no sean capaces de verse. Korrina no había notado jamás a Serena hasta ese momento, y honestamente, ella tampoco.

El que ahora sean tan unidas en verdad era sorprendente, en verdad las relaciones humanas eran efímeras e impresionantes, nada es seguro y eso las hacía aún más valiosas; cuidar lo que se tiene y esperar lo que se viene, era algo que estaba aprendiendo a aplicar.

Como Serena prometió, luego de salir de la escuela fueron en búsqueda del afanado vestido. Poder ayudarla con su dilema, como ella lo había hecho con su corazón apenas conocerla, le parecía el pago más carente que podía ofrecerle en ese momento. Mas, se había prometido jamás abandonarse; en las notas buenas y malas, en los días de histeria y los alegres y hasta en las actividades deportivas. Sí, eran buenas amigas.

—¡Gracias por su compra! —escucharon el canturreo de la vendedora al salir de la tienda.

—Creí que tú también te comprarías algo —inclinó su rostro y elevó sus ojos a los de ella, la mirada era sugerente y lo sabía.

—¿Por qué lo haría? —No la miró, no era capaz de fingir desentenderse cuando su garganta se cerraba traicionera.

—¡Oh vamos Serena! —se irguió y colocó sus manos tras su espalda—. No me digas que no te preocupa cómo te verás esta noche.

¿Preocuparle? Su parte más vanidosa y fantasiosa le gritó dentro suyo que sí, que no tenía nada nuevo que ponerse, y no quería lucir desalineada frente a él. Pero, ella sabía que eso jamás le importó, que, si era bella o no él nunca lo había notado. Y tampoco es que a ella le hubiese importado mucho; de niña siempre le gustó verse bien, pero no fue para llamar su atención o la de las demás personas, lo hacía porque se sentía bien consigo misma y no podía concebir no verse perfectamente bien frente al espejo todos los días.

Sonaba ególatra, sí, pero no era nada de eso. De todos modos, nunca fue de tener amigos, o quizás no muchos, por lo que ella más que nadie sabía que la apariencia no era lo más importante.

Además, sabía perfectamente el motivo de esa cena. A pesar de los años que han pasado y de lo mucho que ambos habían cambiado, sus madres siempre se vieron preocupadas por el desconocido motivo por el cual se alejaron. Lo sabía, su mamá siempre le preguntaba si lo veía en la escuela, que hacía, cómo le iba. Serena no era de muchas palabras, no era un tema que gustaba de hablar con tanta facilidad.

Aún sentía ese dolor en el pecho por todo lo que le había causado, lo que lo había obligado a soportar. Dios… ¡él tuvo que cargar con ella todo el tiempo porque no sabía enfrentar sus problemas sola! Cada vez que lo sopesaba se sentía fatal, aún no era capaz de enfrentarlo, los pocos años que habían pasado no compensaban todos los que él soportó con ella.

Aun así, quería creer que los recuerdos que atesoraba en su corazón junto a ese azabache eran tan puros y cálidos como lo puede ser una amistad infantil para cualquiera. Esos momentos, ella sabía que eran especiales, por eso los guardaba como tal en sus preciados recuerdos.

No todo había sido malo…

En un desesperado intento por volver a reunirlos, ambas mujeres habían planeado esa cena. La señora Delia tenía una vaga idea de lo que su hijo pudo haber causado, lo conocía bien.

Él… ¿cómo habrá tomado la idea?

—¡Serena!... —Un chasquido de dedos frente su rostro la devolvió a la realidad. Parpadeo un par de veces para enfocar a la rubia que la veía aburrida —. ¿No podemos hablar de esto una vez sin que te pierdas en tus pensamientos?

—Lo siento…—arqueó una ceja con una sonrisa apenada y su amiga bufó molesta.

—Es igual —enfocó su vista en la columpiante bolsa que llevaba en su mano izquierda, para luego desviarla hasta el perfil pensativo de su amiga…siempre era igual con esta conversación—-. ¿No crees que esta vez pueda ser diferente?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Digo, quizás y puedan hablar, hablar de verdad, terminar con todo esto de una vez.

Sus ojos se posaron pesarosos en el suelo, mirando el movimiento sincronizado de sus pies al caminar.

¿Había algún tipo de esperanza de creer que algo así ocurriría?

Quería creer que sí, pero Ash pasó tanto tiempo intentando alejarla que no creía que el volver a relacionarse sea justamente lo que deseara.

No…estaban mejor así.

—No hay nada de malo con nosotros, sólo…crecimos.

—Sabes que a mí no me engañas con eso Serena.

—Las personas cambian —levanto la vista y encaró a su amiga—, no teníamos por qué estar juntos toda la vida…—un murmullo al final apagó el pequeño resplandor de determinación que parecían desbordar sus palabras.

—Eso no habría sido tan malo —afirmó, esbozando una sonrisa compasiva—, yo sé que te gustaría que al menos así fuese.

—Estamos…bien, Korrina —intentó sonar fuerte—. Mi historia con Ash ya terminó, nada cambiará está noche, yo tengo mi vida y él la suya.

¿Por qué tenía que seguir martirizándose con el mismo tema? Ash fue su amigo de la infancia, y eso era todo, eso debería ser todo. Por más sentimientos y situaciones que hubieron de por medio las cosas entre ellos ya no eran iguales. Y, aunque anhelara reconstruir esa añorada amistad, muchos muros se interponían para que pudiera alcanzarlo, y…estaba bien con ello, al menos eso quería creer.

Ash, por mucho tiempo antepuso los deseos de ella a los suyos, y por más que haya sido o no en contra de su voluntad así lo hizo, ahora era su turno, había llegado el momento de dar y no recibir.

La rubia no volvió a hacerle otro cuestionamiento y, tratando de recomponer sus ánimos, la invitó por un helado antes de volver a sus respectivas casas. Sí, mejores amigas.

* * *

Se observó en el espejo por milésima vez, estaba impecable y lo sabía, pero no era suficiente para esa noche. Sus pies se mecían ansiosos en el piso mientras se decidía hasta que botón prender de su camisa. Algo inseguro optó por dejar el último sin abotonar, y frunció los labios al contemplarse una vez más.

Jamás se había sentido tan nervioso; ni siquiera en su primera cita con la que era considerada, en ese tiempo, la niña más bonita de la escuela, o cuando estuvo una hora detenido en la comisaria con Gary esperando a su mamá por haber tomado "prestado" el auto del abuelo de éste.

Se sorprendió de que tuviera que secar el sudor de sus manos con su pantalón, ¿todo eso le provocaba aquella chica?

No sabía bien si fueron los años de distancia o la culpa que lo consumía, pero en verdad la extrañaba y quería restaurar las cosas con ella.

La mañana luego del accidente, se sentó en su cama, con una pierna enyesada y la cabeza vendada, a contemplar la vista que su ventana dejaba ver de la casa de ella.

" _Fui una pésima amiga, me aproveché de tu amabilidad. ¿Cómo no te ibas a cansar de mí?"_

Esas palabras dichas por ella se habían grabado a fuego en su corazón, provocando que las recordara siempre con mucho pesar. ¿Por qué había callado esa vez? En ese momento quiso gritarle, hacerla retractarse, que ella supiera que para él nunca había sido una carga. Pero las palabras no salieron.

Por eso esta noche era tan importante, se encargaría de hacer todo lo posible para traer de vuelta a su vida a la persona que jamás pensó extrañar.

—¡Ash, baja que ya están por llegar! —oyó el grito que le daba su madre desde el pie de la escalera y cerrando los ojos inhaló todo el aire que sus pulmones pudieran contener, se permitió una última mirada en el espejo y salió de esa habitación.

* * *

Por cada paso que daba, su corazón se contraía más. Jamás creyó que el cruzar la calle hasta la casa de sus vecinos fuera el recorrido más tortuoso y largo que haya hecho en toda su corta vida.

Quería detenerse y huir mientras aún pudiera, era una cobarde y lo sabía, pero no tenía deseos de enfrentar al fantasma de su pasado aún…o nunca si era posible.

Su madre notó su nerviosismo y, tras una cálida sonrisa, le colocó una mano sobre su hombro en señal de confianza. Ella volteó a verla, llenando su pecho con ese sentimiento cariñoso que su rostro le transmitía. Le sonrió de igual manera, intentando tragarse todos sus miedos.

Amaba a su mamá y, a pesar de que muchas veces no coincidieran, el pensar en que en un par de meses tendría que irse a comenzar su vida de independencia universitaria la ponía melancólica. La extrañaría muchísimo; sus comidas rebosantes, sus malos gustos para hacerle regalos, sus rabietas hacia el aumento de los precios en los supermercados…

Pero no tenía opción, era un paso más en su vida y estaba decidida a darlo.

Se iría lejos de ella, lejos de su hogar, sus amigos, y de él…

—¡Bienvenidas! —sus pasos se detuvieron en la entrada de la residencia Ketchum, siendo recibidas por una muy alegre Delia, como solía hacerlo siempre en sus concurridas visitas a ese hogar en su niñez.

Al ingresar no pudo evitar que la nostalgia invadiera su visión, y es que conocía cada rincón de esa casa; los recuerdos interminables de ella y Ash recorriéndola en todas sus tardes de travesuras se colaban en su memoria. Aquél armario debajo de la escalera, el cual usaba siempre que jugaba a las escondidas con Ash, era el mejor escondite; porque el azabache siempre le reprochaba el nunca encontrarla y ella, en respuesta, sólo reía y señalaba que jamás revelaría su secreto.

La lámpara junto a la biblioteca… ¿Cuántas caídas había recibido ya? La señora Delia ya tenía preparado un suministro de varios focos de repuesto apilados en la alacena, llegó un punto en que Ash mismo lo cambiaba.

No recordaba jamás haber ido a la cocina y salir con el estómago vacío. Ver la amable sonrisa de la madre de Ash era cosa de todos los días en ese lugar, y es que la mujer era tan buena… la más cariñosa del mundo.

Recordaba una vez, cuando su madre enfermó y tuvo que estar unos días internada en el hospital, ella la acogió en su hogar y le brindó toda la confianza y ternura que en ese momento necesitaba. _"Tu mamá ahora necesita a una niña fuerte que la proteja a ella y a la casa"_ , esas fueron sus palabras textuales. Secó sus lágrimas y le regaló una inigualable sonrisa marca Ketchum.

Desde que recordaba ese fue su segundo hogar, y aquella señora, su segunda madre. Indudablemente la extrañó.

Y ahora estaba una vez más allí, disfrutando de una amena cena como hace tiempo no vivía. Mas, aun así, no lograba estar del todo tranquila al ser consciente de la mirada castaña que reparaba en ella insistentemente desde que pasó por la puerta principal.

—Así es, aún recuerdo con mucho pesar ese hermoso pequeño jardín de tulipanes que intenté mantener vivo hasta ese atípico incidente —río la señora Ketchum junto a Grace recordando una de las travesuras de los más jóvenes mientras miraba divertida la expresión, poco disimulada, de su hijo sobre la pelimiel—. Eran increíbles niños. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que no veía a la adorable Serena. ¿Verdad, Ash? —El azabache salió de su ensimismamiento para asentir levemente a lo que su madre decía, provocando que la chica apretara nerviosa los puños sobre su vestido—. Tu madre me comentó que te sigue gustando el arte pequeña. ¿Sabes algo? Por fin pude armar mi propio cuarto de pintura, ¿recuerdas que siempre quise uno? ¡Ah es magnífico! Deberías conocerlo —Serena había olvidado lo mucho que la señora Ketchum disfrutaba de hablar, sus continuos gestos y expresiones para enfatizar sus palabras le sacaban una sonrisa, aunque le era algo complicado llevar el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo, por lo que decidió tomar un poco de agua para intentar aminorar su confusión—, ¡ya sé! Ash, ¿por qué no llevas a Serena a que lo vea?

La chica no pudo evitar ahogarse con el líquido que recorría su garganta, provocándole una súbita tos que su madre intentaba acallar golpeándole tenuemente la parte alta de la espalda.

¿Por qué no se le ocurrió pensar que Delia tendría segundas intenciones con esta cena? Siempre la quiso mucho, era normal que intentara, de alguna forma, hacer que ambos se reconciliaran y volvieran a ser los amigos de antes.

—Quizás el agua estaba muy fría —intentó persuadir Grace con una sonrisa nerviosa para disimular la reacción de su hija.

—Debes tener cuidado pequeña, los cambios drásticos de temperatura son muy peligrosos —el tono, mitad reto mitad preocupación, de Delia alivió la preocupación de ambas mujeres al saber que les había creído—. Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Quieres verlo? —retomó drásticamente con un tono anhelante.

Serena se tensó en ese momento y un bochorno nervioso la invadió.

—Y-yo bueno…

Antes de que pudiera, si quiera, articular algo coherente, Ash se levantó de su lugar y con movimientos sosegados se acercó a ella para extenderle su mano.

—Ven.

Fue lo único que pronunciaron sus labios.

* * *

Su mente colapsaba ante la situación que estaba viviendo: Ash, guiándola con su mano hasta el cuarto, como si el camino fuese peligroso o jamás lo haya realizado. ¿Por qué no la soltaba? ¿Quién sostiene la mano de una persona durante tanto tiempo? Se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Cuando abrió la puerta y tuvieron que cruzarla fue consciente de su agarre aún en la mano de ella. La soltó casi disimuladamente, no se había percatado lo mucho que le agradaba esa sensación; de niños lo hacía con regularidad y, quizás en ese tiempo no se dio cuenta, pero ahora entendía que era una sensación muy agradable.

Encendió la luz que dejó ver el interior de la habitación; no tenía muchas cosas, sólo un atril de madera con un lienzo que contenía un dibujo apenas comenzado, por lo que no se podía distinguir bien lo que era. El atril estaba de costado a una amplia ventana -Serena se imaginó lo bien que incidiría la luz en esa zona- junto a él una pequeña mesa donde se encontraban variedad de elementos para pintar: acrílicos, acuarelas, pasteles, tinta china, entre otros. Los pinceles y brochas en una esquina y muchas bandejas plásticas coloreadas.

Había varios cuadros en la pared, no muchos, pero tampoco escasos. En una esquina una biblioteca baja guardaba un par de libros y revista que seguro contenía una que otra técnica o lección y muchos elementos para representar.

Serena caminó hasta el centro con una sonrisa admirando el lugar; era acogedor y hogareño, nada extravagante por supuesto, pero se sentía cálido.

Miró hacía un rincón y notó una cuantas cajas apiladas y objetos variados; sonrió con nostalgia al ver que ese lugar no había perdido del todo su esencia.

—Está muy cambiado —comentó mientras sus ojos se perdían al contemplar el ambiente—, pero aún no pierde sus raíces —volteó a verlo con una sonrisa, señalándole con la mirada la esquina con cajas.

Él río suave ante su observación, y también contempló el lugar con la mirada.

—Ya no es la guarida del come zapatillas o el escondite de la rata —profirió divertido, recordando sus ocurrencias infantiles y ella río imitándolo.

—Nos divertíamos mucho con nuestras fantasías —volvió a posar sus ojos en el lugar viendo la sombra de sus yo pequeños corretear por allí. Tan inocentes, tan felices.

—Sí…quisiera volver a esa época, todo era más sencillo —soltó en un suspiro muy pesado— Ahora, siento que te alejas más de mi…—Serena evocó una mirada perpleja sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar a tal comentario—. Antes, nos veíamos todos los días, ahora con suerte si te veo en los pasillos —el azabache se aprovechó de su aturdimiento para continuar—. Serena yo…—Ella pareció percatarse de ese tono en su voz y, como si su presencia quemara, intentó alejarse de él lo más posible—. ¡No, espera! ¡No quise asustarte! —alcanzó a tomar su brazo suavemente para no dejar que huyera de él—. Sé, que muchas cosas pasaron entre nosotros —rememoró más tranquilo—, pero, quiero volver a empezar…

La pelimiel parpadeó azorada antes de voltear su mirada para encontrarse con la suya, intensamente clavada sobre ella.

—¿Volver a empezar? —repitió quedamente, mientras se perdía en su profunda mirada castaña—¿Ser…amigos de nuevo? —lo pronuncio más para ella que para él, y el chico sintió un pequeño dolor en el pecho al ver que ya no tenía la etiqueta de "amigos" en su vida.

—¡Sí!, sé que he sido un idiota, sé que crees que para mí solo eras una carga —resopló con frustración, peinando sus revueltos cabellos—. Pero lo cierto es que yo...—y ahí estaba de nuevo ese momento decisivo, donde su boca debía hablar con las palabras adecuadas—. Tú, nunca fuiste una carga para mí... incluso en mi inmadurez —reflexionó con un suspiro—, fuiste mi primera amiga, y no quiero dejar ir esos sentimientos.

La miró con toda la determinación que, sentía, inundaba su ser en ese momento. Apretó los puños esperando una respuesta de su parte, positiva si era posible. Ella, luego de unos segundos de procesamiento de información, esbozó para él una cálida sonrisa que el azabache conocía muy bien. Extendió con suavidad su mano hacía él, marcando así el final del conflicto que los había mantenido lejos durante tres años.

—Estoy feliz de tenerte de vuelta, amigo…

* * *

 **¡Hola gente!**

 **Aquí regreso con esta historia luego de dos meses de ausencia...**

 **See, pero puedo explicarlo; la universidad regresó con todo, CON TODO, no me deja ni respirar.**

 **Además de que quise enfocarme en actualizar Forelsket pero no me salió...no sé que me pasa con esa historia, tengo un bloqueo muy molesto e insistente.**

 **Pero ya se solucionará...**

 **Pero bueno**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

 **Espero les haya gustado y me lo puedan hacer saber.**

 **Sin más que decir, sólo quiero recordarles que, a pesar de que me ausente por mucho tiempo, jamás abandonaré una de mis historias así que estense tranquilos ;)**

 **Bueno, ¡Bye!~**


	8. Capítulo VIII

**| VIII |**

Cuando los capullos de los árboles de cerezo comenzaban a emerger con parsimonia de las copiosas ramas eran el ávido indicador de que pronto el frio invernal culminaría y las calles y senderos se vestirían de los primorosos colores de la primavera.

Mas, no era lo único anhelante en el corazón de cada estudiante que, sabían, era indicio del final del año lectivo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Buenos días, Serena! —tras cerrar la puerta de su casa se volteó, aún acomodándose el uniforme, para saludar al sonriente chico que la esperaba.

—Buenos días, Ash —le sonrió de igual manera para luego inclinar su rostro a los lados del azabache—. ¿Tom no vino?

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por la tradicional ruta que los conducía cada mañana hacia la escuela. Ash colocó las manos en sus bolsillos mientras, con un movimiento de hombros, acomodaba mejor su mochila.

—Dijo algo de no querer ser mal tercio —su rostro dibujó una mueca de confusión ante el raro sentimiento que le acogía, por tal insinuación, a diferencia del pasado.

—Ah…—Serena respondió si darle real importancia. Sabía que Tom conocía de sus sentimientos por Ash y era consciente de las intenciones que este tenía con sus comentarios. Mas, ella estaba lo suficientemente satisfecha con su casi reciente reconciliación como para hacerle caso a las indirectas que el castaño tenía por costumbre lanzarle. No era algo en lo que ahora quisiera pensar.

El azabache desvió ligeramente su mirada hacía su impávido rostro. No supo por qué, pero esa reacción le generó una molestia en el estómago.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Sin duda Lillie es la más linda —el castaño escupió un poco de su emparedado mientras comentaba, acto que provocó una mueca de desagrado en el rostro del rubio de lentes.

—agh, que cerdo eres, Gary —Tierno limpió parte de su bandeja con el alimento que expulsó de la boca el mencionado—. Además, te equivocas, ¡porque la más bonita de todas es sin duda Serena!

—¿Tú qué opinas, Ash?

—¿Eh?

—No te hagas el distraído, seguro alguno te parece linda —Gary lo codeo insinuante, no era extraño escucharlo metido en conversaciones de cotilleo.

—Realmente no me he fijado en eso…

El grupo entero intercambió miradas significativas para luego, soltar una sonora exhalación.

—Vamos, Ash. Al menos tienes que admitir que… Serena es linda —Tom, sentado frente a él, bebió de su jugo tras hablar intentando quitarle hierro a sus palabras.

El azabache frunció el ceño levemente cuando levantó la mirada hacia el chico, dibujó una mueca e inclinó apenas su rostro.

—Serena es mi amiga de la infancia, no puedo decirte si es linda.

—El que sea tu amiga de la infancia no la hace menos mujer, Ash —Gary, como siempre, se encargó de responder el estúpido comentario que su amigo hacía.

La mirada de todos en la mesa estaba puesta sobre el azabache, a la expectativa de lo que fuera a responder.

—¡Por favor, chicos! Ustedes saben que me sería muy extraño fijarme en Serena de manera diferente. Sobre todo, porque estoy muy feliz de tener de nuevo su amistad, no quiero arruinarlo —concluyo con una mueca nerviosa que no terminaba de dar le credibilidad a sus palabras.

Tom se limitó cerrar sus ojos y negar lentamente.

—Algún día tendrás que abrir los ojos —susurró, siendo secundado por todos en la mesa. Porque era algo que todos en la escuela sabían menos el despistado chico con marcas en las mejillas; que Serena amaba a Ash y que Ash, de alguna manera, no le era indiferente, no por nada llevaban tantos años riendo de lo curioso de la situación y si bien en el pasado talvez se habían sobrepasado de los límites cuando eran adolescentes, ¡que la verdad fuera dicha, Ash amaba a Serena!

El castaño miró disimuladamente a la mesa donde su amiga comía tranquila, disfrutando de la compañía de las demás; Muchas que alguna vez la juzgaron de rara pero que el tiempo les había hecho recapacitar y una a una pedir disculpas para empezar de nuevo.

Él sabía todo aquello, había sido fruto del esfuerzo que hizo ella misma por demostrar que era más de lo que se veía a simple vista, y Tom valoraba su esfuerzo.

Así que solo deseo en silencio que un día ese sueño que, sabía, Serena guardaba en su corazón con respecto a Ash, fuera realidad.

—La miras mucho —comentó Clemont con discreción al ojiverde, pero Tom se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

—Nunca tomaría lo que no es mío —respondió tranquilo —. Sólo espero que el dueño se dé cuenta antes de que sea demasiado tarde —finalizó mientras seguía comiendo ante la mirada expectante de Clemont que sólo apoyaba a su amigo en silencio.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo piensas decirnos la verdad? —atacó Misty a Serena quien, de nueva cuenta, se estaba atragantando con su comida, quejándose internamente de lo inoportunas que son la personas para sorprenderla siempre que llevaba alimentos a su boca.

—Respira, Serena —ordenó suavemente. Lillie pareció compadecerse de su amiga y le proporciono algunos golpecitos en la espalda.

—Pues, yo creo que en el baile de graduación de la próxima semana sería perfecto— Exclamó May, uniéndose a la conversación animada.

—Yo… no estoy segura de querer decirlo — pudo responder la peli miel una vez se hubo recuperado del atragantamiento.

Las chicas solo le soltaron una mirada en desacuerdo, conociendo lo reservada que podía ser Serena cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos.

—Serena, cariño— May colocó una mano sobre la suya en señal de apoyo —Has estado enamora de él durante años. ¿No crees que decirlo sería una forma de soltar esos sentimientos de una vez por todas? — Serena miró con cautela a todas en la mesa que esperaban pacientemente su respuesta.

—Pero…hace poco recuperé su amistad…no quiero arruinarlo —respondió con voz apagada.

—Jamás serás completamente libre si no se lo dices. Sé que tienes muchas dudas y miedo…pero tienes que ser valiente, Serena —Lillie apoyó una mano en su hombro y todas le asintieron con diminutas sonrisas en señal de apoyo.

Serena sonrió a todas sin afirmar o negar si lo haría. Discretamente miró hacia la mesa de Ash, que pareció estar incómodo por algo por la forma en que desvió sus ojos.

—Quiero que este baile sea especial —concluyó con una ligera sonrisa melancólica.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Cómo se hacía esto?**

 **xD**

 **Sorry por el hiatus, pero ya volví :P**


End file.
